


This thing

by IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies



Category: Original Work
Genre: D&D, Slavery, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies/pseuds/IWriteSins_Not_Tragedies
Summary: So, uh, little story?





	This thing

Elliot whimpered and clutched the tin soldier to his chest.

"Mama?"

The child rasped out.

"Mama!"

His head swung back and forth trying to catch a glimpse of her.

"Where are you?"

The child shouted. He didn't like this. It was so dark and he's alone. Where is she?

He heard a scream. He knew that was it. His momma wasn't around anymore. He curled up into the darkest corner and kissed the soldier's head. 

"....Love you, momma…" He whispered as he fell into a restless slumber.


End file.
